


coming home.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Essay, Essays, F/M, Letter, Letters, coming home, happiness with a sprinkle of sadness, real life letter to a real life person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: happiness with a sprinkle of sadness. i saw you.





	coming home.

I caught a glimpse of you today.

I'm so happy that you look great.

 

You were standing tall, with a smile, obviously you were happy.

Until you saw me, your happy self changed. It stopped, and then you became "happy" again.

 

We had small talk, which I tried to ignore every single time.

I even left the room the both of us were in, just so the self-evident awkwardness wouldn't linger in your own home.

 

I'm sorry I was there, I really just wanted to see my dog. That's my only agenda in coming to your house.

I didn't really want to barge in your life again like that.

 

The reality clearly shows a juxtaposition between the old us and the new us.

There is a whole difference. A huge difference. A difference I can't bear to even imagine.

 

I didn't really feel anything on the outside, my gears for being thick skinned was full on rolling.

But in the inside, my gosh, there was a small tumble-dry amount of sadness that was washing over me.

 

I am happy, though. I really am.

Because right now, I did not breakdown nor cry, even if I have the thought of you in mind.

 

I saw my friends, I saw my dog.

And I think that's enough happiness to suffice the empty space that you left in my heart.

 

 


End file.
